Emma
Emma is the main character in SITV. She is eleven years old and a ghost who is manic and insane due to being locked in an auditorium for 76 years. Appearance Emma appears to be an eleven year old girl. She has ruffled, chin length light brown hair in a pageboy haircut, pale, clear skin, and large, blue eyes. She wears a light blue t-shirt, jeans rolled up unevenly at the ankles, white canvas shoes and a forest green cardigan with sliver sparkles on the shoulder area. The cardigan also has a large hole in one of the over sized, stretched out sleeves. Personality Emma is an overly happy, some would say manic, ghost girl. She has a short attention span unless unhealthily obsessed. She has a creepy smile on her face at all times and often stalks or possesses people in the name of friendship. Emma is a stalker and a murderer. She killed because Bill trapped her the auditorium because she said something offended him. She underwent a descent into madness afterwards and became the manic ghost girl we all know and love today. Emma is also rather reckless when possessing bodies and extracting souls, tearing the souls from their bodies as fast as possible so as to avoid grief and because of her incompetence. While manic and almost always joyful, Emma does display other emotions in certain situations, such as when she was trying to kill Bethany and it wasn't working or when Belle took Senpai away from her. In the case of Bethany, she felt angry and in the case of Senpai she felt so sad she was unable to do anything. Emma is also rather clueless when it comes to social cues and modern culture and technology, shoving an entire candy bar into her mouth with the wrapper still on, and being surprised when a water fountain shot water at her and trying to fight it. Emma is unskilled at haunting, magic and fighting physically. As you can see, this character truly is the whole package. Relationships Matilda Emma is utterly obsessed with Matilda, Lyn and Bethany and thinks that she is their friend. She stalks Matilda, knows her schedule and GPA. Matilda is despises Emma because she killed Lyn and committed many evils that Matilda was witness to. As well as convincing Belle to use her powers to annoy and stalk Matilda and her friends. Lyn Emma is obsessed with Lyn through to a lesser extent than Matilda and Bethany. She has killed Lyn twice, once in The Soul in the Vents and a second time in The End. Lyn is rather scared of Emma but does not consider her an enemy. Bethany Emma is obsessed with Bethany and often uses her a lab rat when needing to test a new power, such as in The Emma Turns Invisible Skit, ''and '' The Rise of Emmany. ''Emma at first appears to harbor ill will towards Bethany in ''The Soul in the Vents but it is later revealed that she was only trying to save Behtnay form being killed and getting her soul eaten. Bill Emma does not hate Bill (although she has a good reason to) because her insanity and desensitization have made it impossible for her to hate anyone. On the other hand, she seem to like Bill less than she likes the other characters, calling him "a big jerk" in The Soul in the Vents. Belle Emma and Belle do not appear to be enemies but rather friends. Emma has a friendship with Belle but not to an obsessive extent that she believes she has one with the three mortals. Belle often helps Emma fix her mistakes such as in The Emma Eats Candy Skit and The Emma Turns Invisible Skit. ''She also saves Emma's afterlife in ''The Story of Mara. Mara Emma and Mara despise each other because Mara tried to banish Emma in The Story of Mara and Emma repeatedly annoyed Mara. As such Mara is the only person who Emma truly hates. Chrissie Emma and Chrissie's relationship is apparently one of good standing'' '' seeing as neither appears agressive to the other on the rare occasions they are seen together. Senpai/Emma's Favorite Bottle Senpai is the soul of a boy whose soul Emma extracted in 1977 and believes herself to be romantically involved with. She is obsessed with him and often puts him above her own safety and sanity. Category:Ghosts Category:Dead People